A fluid-ejection device is a type of device that dispenses fluid in a controlled manner. For example, one type of fluid-ejection device is an inkjet-printing device, in which ink is ejected onto media to form an image on the print media. Furthermore, a roller-based fluid-ejection device includes printheads that eject fluid onto media as the media moves past a series of rollers. One type of printing system may print and dry images on a web of medium.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.